Olivia
by MichaelaJessica
Summary: Olivia is the older twin of Sansa Stark. She starts having memories of her childhood of a blond boy named Joffrey which sets off a set of events as the royal family arrive in Winterfell for Ned Stark. Olivia soon realises that Joffrey isn't the sweet little boy that she remembered from her past and is struggling to patch up her broken relationship with her twin sister Sansa.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thought I would do the disclaimer first. I do not own Game of Thrones just my OC. Also, Joffrey may seem OOC but he is only like that with Olivia (OC). Any other time he is exactly the same as he is usually. Please R&R it would mean a lot to me. Let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue with the story.

I won't continue otherwise.

 **Chapter One**

Today started just as any other day would. I got up, got ready for the day ahead, had lessons with my sisters and the Septa and it was then that it all got a little strange. It had been about twenty minutes after my lesson when Sansa came running over to me with the biggest smile on her face ever. Sansa was my fraternal twin – younger by two minutes which she hated. She took after our mother and I looked more like our father.

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. She seemed to be glowing with excitement. "What's got you all fired up?" I asked.

"Guess who will be coming to Winterfell?" Her eyes widened and she clenched her fists. I shook my head with a shrug. "Just guess!" Just as I was about to she quickly spoke over me in her excitement. "The King and Queen. Which means the Prince will be coming!"

"Ah yes, the Prince!" I laughed. Her cheeks now had a slight rosy tinge to them. "You do realise the last time you met him was when you were five right? He was six." I got no response apart from a happy little squeal. I sighed. She was hopeless. "How can you even have a crush on him? You can't even remember what he looks like."

"Yes I can." She countered automatically. "He has blond hair-"

"Yes, yes but that is common sense. Everyone knows he is blonde with blue eyes." I rolled my eyes before standing up.

"Are you not excited?"

"Of course I am," I started slowly. "But let's face it. It is going to be a while until they arrive. Kings Landing is quite far away." I heard her groan making me smirk. I loved annoying her. It was one of life's perks at the moment. I left Sansa to continue to dream about the blond Prince as I went on the lookout for my other sister Arya. She was eleven. It took me a good part of half an hour before I finally managed to find her.

She was sat on the ground and was seemingly drawing in the dirt. I quietly crept up behind her before pausing. I chuckled in my head before grabbing her by the shoulder. "Boo!" I yelled causing the little girl to scream. I was tackled to the floor making me laugh. "Mother won't be happy you got my dress dirty!" Arya just smirked at me before actually throwing some dirt at me. "That was uncalled for."

"No it wasn't." she deadpanned. I gave her a look before cracking and finally giving her a smile. I could never be mad with her. She was my little sister. I know I shouldn't say this (especially since I had a twin) but I cared for Arya the most. She was my favourite. I loved her more than anything in this world.

"Come on, you best get cleaned up before dinner." I told her. I looked down at my dress. "So do I for that matter." She grinned childishly at me before jumping up. I wish I still the energy of a kid. It would come in useful at times, I thought as I groaned getting up off the hard cold floor. She gripped my hand as we made our way inside to get washed and changed.

Dinner was boring to be honest. Sansa was still blathering away about the Prince, Arya was pulling faces and making fun of Sansa, Jon was quiet as usual, Robb looked like he was concentrating hard about something, Rickon was chatting away with Bran and mother and father were talking amongst themselves. I was thankful when it was all over.

Bran forced Robb to teach him some more – he wanted to learn how to use a bow. Arya decided to stay with me in my chamber since we didn't have a lesson with the Septa and she was complaining that she was bored. We ended up under the blankets, laughing and talking about the past. Like the time Sansa missed her chair the very first time she met Prince Joffrey as she was so nervous and ended up in a pile on the floor.

Or the time Robb hit himself in the face with his wooden sword when he was twelve. That was funny. He had a bruise on his forehead for nearly two weeks. By the time we came out from under the blankets the sky outside had turned dark. "Come on, I think we should get some supper and then get off to bed." Arya groaned but followed suit anyways.

"Do you think father would let me learn to use a sword one day?" Arya asked me timidly as we walked down the hall.

"I don't see why not." I said carefully. Didn't want to get her hopes up. "You are not yet a lady so he may still allow it. And you do need to know how to protect yourself right?" She nodded vigorously with gleaming eyes. I chuckled lowly facing back to the front. After supper and helping Arya to bed I retired back to my own chambers and fell back upon the bed with a heavy sigh. Hmm, I wonder what would happen when I meet the Prince. Is he as horrid and bratty as they say? Or is it all but rumours? Guess all I can do is wait and see.

 _"Mommy, why do I have to wear this dress?" I asked. I was only five and hated dresses. I preferred to be outside playing with Robb and Jon. They were always fighting with swords and pretending to have battles. It was fun to watch and also fun to join in too. Mother didn't like it but father didn't mind too much. He always smiled._

 _"Because the King and Queen are arriving soon and you want to look nice don't you?" mommy replied as she finished my hair. I sighed but nodded my head. She smiled at me before taking my hand. We walked outside and our family was at the front. I stood in between Robb and Sansa. Sansa grabbed my hand immediately. We always held hands. We were twins. But we didn't look the same._

 _I waited impatiently for them. I could sense Sansa was annoyed too at being made to wait so long. I heard her sigh. Finally they turned up. The King was big and had a slight beard. The Queen was blonde and beautiful. Like something out of a fairy-tale. I smiled softly but it dropped when she actually turned her head and caught my gaze. Slowly she started to smile which got me smiling again._

 _I saw a young boy stood next to her. He must have been around my age – he was blond too. He was cute. I blushed. Boys were yucky, not cute. I looked at my twin to see her staring at the Prince too. She obviously didn't think he was yucky. I sighed. Soon we were led inside and there a feast was held for the royal family's arrival. I didn't notice it before but there was a younger blond boy too. Much younger. He was obviously the youngest Prince._

 _I found myself been told to sit next to the eldest Prince. I walked over to my seat, he was already seated, and slowly sat down. Sansa was going to be sat on my right. Her chair was pulled out but as she was about to sit down she glanced at the boy on my left and missed her chair completely. I couldn't stop the loud laugh that left my mouth as she fell to the floor in a heap._

 _I heard the boy let out a few chuckles too. Sansa was helped into her seat. Her face was burning bright red. I could literally feel the heat coming from her – it was funny. I turned to the boy on my left and held out my hand. "Olivia." I said. He took my hand._

 _"Joffrey." He replied with a cute smile. Stop saying cute! He is yucky! "I'm six, how old are you?"_

 _"Five." I responded. We continued to talk as we ate until we were told we had to go to bed. I sighed. I was genuinely disappointed. As I lay in bed that night I couldn't help but think about him. He was nice to talk to. Different than my brothers but nice all the same. I heard my door creak making me frown. What was that? I gripped my blankets in my fists tightly. I didn't want to admit that I was scared._

 _"Olivia?" I heard a faint voice._

 _"Joffrey?" No reply came but in the darkness I heard my door being closed. Was he gone? My question was answered when I heard faint footsteps and then my bed being sat on. "What are you doing?"_

 _"I couldn't sleep." He replied. My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and I could see a faint outline of him. He was laid on my bed next to me. "I can't usually sleep when I am away from home." He admitted. I rolled over to look at him properly._

 _"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" I asked. He nodded his head with a very tiny smile. He got under the blankets, wriggling closer to each other after he kept complaining that he was freezing cold. His skin was like ice I had to admit and he was shivering. He had goose bumps. "Do you want to hug?" He didn't answer straight away but then I felt him nod._

 _"It's colder here then it is in Kings Landing." He commented as we faced each other and wrapped our arms around one another. I laughed at him. "It isn't funny. I don't understand how you handle it."_

 _"You get used to it." There was silence for quite some time as we just laid there together._

 _"Are you asleep?" he whispered, his breath hitting my face softly like feathers. I made a sound telling him of my answer. "If I can't sleep can I come here tomorrow night?"_

 _"Of course."_

It was strange. It was like I had blocked all those memories out but ever since having that dream, or memory, everything else came flooding back. I remember it all. They stayed in Winterfell for almost two months and every night until they left for home he came sneaking into my room and into my bed. We would always hug each other as he always complained that he was cold and needed something to warm him up. We sometimes held hands. He would sometimes kiss my cheek or forehead before we finally decided to fall asleep. He would do it with a whispered goodnight.

I can't remember a time when we weren't together during his stay. Sansa was always trying to catch his attention and steer him away from me but nothing had seemed to work. He never paid her any attention and she hated it. She has probably forgot about that honestly. What I liked the most was that we used to tell each other our secrets. I trusted him. I wondered if he still remembered any of it. Then again he probably didn't. I sighed. Typical. He probably wouldn't even recognise me when he arrived here. Strangely that thought saddened me slightly. I shook my head. Don't think about him. Just forget about those memories.

Yet somehow it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be.

It had been a week since I found out the King and Queen were coming to Winterfell. I hadn't managed to get rid of the memories as every night I would dream of it. Bran was out with Jon and Robb on the training grounds. Sansa and Arya were with the Septa but I was laid up in bed. Sadly I was ill. I groaned as my chest seized up after a horrible bought of coughing.

There was a knock on my door but before I could say anything it was opened. It was mother and a servant. Her name was Kelsey. I didn't talk to her much but knew she was really quiet yet lovely. Kelsey placed the tray that she had in her hands on the table next to my bed before leaving. She gave me a soft smile as she shut the door.

"How are you feeling?" my mother asked as she sat upon my bed. I groaned in response which gained me a smile. "Eat some food. You will feel better." She assisted me in sitting up before handing me the bowl. We chatted lightly about nonessential things as I ate but I could tell something was troubling her. I placed the bowl down once I was done eating.

"Mother what's wrong?" I asked. "And don't avoid the question. I know you. I know when something is troubling you."

"Nothing gets passed you now does it?" she jested before sighing. "Your father is taking Bran out to watch an execution. He is too young. He is just a boy." I took her hand in my own, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Surely father knows what he is doing right?"

"Yes but-"

"And you trust him right?"

"Of course I do but-"

"Then what is the problem?" Mother opened her mouth to retort but then snapped her mouth shut.

"Sometimes you astound me." She said simply making me laugh which then turned into a coughing fit. "Oh, you need rest. Lie down and sleep. There is water here for when you need some alright?" I nodded my head. She kissed my forehead before leaving me on my own. My eyes drooped as fatigue took over my body like I was being possessed. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

 _"Joffrey are you sure about this?" I asked nervously. He nodded his head and squeezed my hand comfortingly. He suddenly stopped and spun around to face me. He grabbed both my hands and brought us closer._

 _"Do you trust me?" he asked. His big blue eyes were staring at me innocently. I slowly inhaled before nodding my head. He smiled widely at me before turning once more and continued to drag me further into the forest._

 _"It's dark!" I complained. He ignored me. "Joffrey!" Nothing. I huffed in annoyance yet my paranoia won over making my heart start beating rapidly. The darkness seemed to surround me; it was everywhere. My eyes widened as I looked every which way to make sure there was nothing there. There didn't seem to be anything there with me – nothing except Joffrey._ _I heard a twig snap to my right making me gasp and cling onto Joffrey's arm. He turned around to look at me but frowned as he saw my frightened face. I looked up at him wide eyed and full of tears._

 _He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "You're fine." He muttered into my hair. "I am with you. I wouldn't let anything harm you."_

 _"I'm scared." I whimpered._

 _He sighed once more._ _"Do you want to go back?" I didn't respond. "Well?"_

 _"I don't want to disappoint you." I eventually told him. "You want to do this and I-" I stopped. He ran a hand through my hair before lightly pulling._

 _"You can't disappoint me. You're my Olivia." He told me strongly. I looked at him with a smile, feeling better._

 _"Really?" He nodded with a smile. "Can we go back?" He nodded his again then grabbed my right hand with his left. It took us twenty minutes (and I was clinging to his arm) but we finally made it out of the forest and back inside. We very quietly sneaked back to my chamber and climbed into bed. "Joffrey?"_

 _"Hmm, what?" He shuffled for a second until he was looking directly at me._

 _"It's silly but, will you forget me when you go back home?" I blushed. He laughed at me. I blushed even more._

 _"Of course not, how could I ever forget you?"_

 _"Do you mean it?"_

 _"Yes." He said simply. I smiled as we got into our usual nightly position of hugging each other for warmth._

 _"Thank you. I won't forget you either when you leave."_

I let out a gust of air from my mouth as I looked up at the ceiling. I had woken up around ten minutes ago after having that dream and felt completely guilty. "I'm sorry." I spoke aloud. "I forgot you." I closed my eyes and vowed never to do it again. He had honestly been the only person I felt truly comfortable with. Sure I was close to Arya, a lot, but that is nothing to how me and Joffrey were. Nothing had been able to separate us.

Except him having to leave.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Come in!" I called croakily. I cleared my throat as the door was opened to reveal my brother Jon. He smiled softly at me but all my attention was on the small black direwolf that was in his arms. "Oh my gosh, Jon!" Jon walked over to my bed before sitting down. I quickly sat up, ignoring the head rush, and stretched my arms out. He handed me the pup straight away.

"He's yours." He told me. "We found a direwolf dead after the execution. However her cubs were still alive. Father has allowed us all to keep them as our own but we have to raise them ourselves." I smiled happily at the adorable cub in my arms.

"I love him. What colour is yours?"

"White." My eyes widened.

"Wow. I bet he is beautiful."

"He's the runt. Theon said he should be mine as he fit me, considering." I frowned angrily. I didn't like the way Theon mocked my brother. Sure he was a bastard but that meant nothing to me. He was still a part of this family and had no less right to be a Stark than Robb.

"I bet he will turn out better than all the rest though." I told him softly. He gave me one of his rare smiles before standing up and pressing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Get better Liv." He breathed then straightened up. "You are going to have to let me know what you name him."

"I will." We shared a smile before I watched him leave. I returned my attention to the baby direwolf. "Hmm, what to call you?" What name would fit him? He was going to grow up to be strong and brave I just knew it. His name had to be fitting for him. Maybe a name to do with the colour or him? He is jet black so how about midnight? No, too unoriginal. I don't know how long I spent thinking about names but I managed to come up with one.

Grim.

Nothing too fancy but at the same time I really couldn't think of anything else. It would have to do. I kept calling him that for the rest of the night so he would get used to his name. Three days later and I was finally able to get out of the bed as I was all better. Also, Grim learned to respond to his name. So all was good.

I spent some quality time with Sansa as we hadn't been able to do that with me been ill and all. I took Grim on walks so he would get used to being outside. This way he would get big and strong. Even though we, or well I was, feeding him I wanted him to be able to fend for himself too. Just in case something happened and I wasn't around.

The wolves were growing at a fast rate. Two weeks after I had gotten better Grim was double the size he was when I first got him. It was amazing. I spent the afternoon watching Robb train with Jon in sword fighting. I knew that Jon had a secret desire to join the wall with our uncle but my heart didn't want him to even though it would be his choice. Bran plopped himself down next to me with a heavy sigh.

"Why aren't you joining in? Don't you want to?" He didn't reply, he just kept looking down at his lap. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not any good." He mumbled. "Even Arya is better than me. I can't even hit the target."

"Ah, are we talking about using a bow here?" He nodded his head morosely. I held back a laugh. "You will get the hang of it one day. Jon wasn't always so good you know. And truth be told Robb was way worse than what you are now when he was your age. If I remember correctly he couldn't get it to leave the bow. Most of the time it kept falling to the ground at his feet." Bran lifted his head with a smile.

"Really?" I nodded my head seriously which got the reaction I wanted out of him; laughter. "Thanks Olly." I smiled at the nickname. He was the only one who called me that. Everyone else called me Olivia or Liv but not Bran. Good ol' Bran. That night after getting changed I lay in bed hoping that sleep would take me. It took a good forty minutes but finally it did.

 _"Will you promise me something?" Joffrey asked me. We were sat next to the pond in the Godswood crossed legged staring at each other. I gave him a questioning look. He leaned forward and grabbed my hands in his own, slightly larger, hands. "You have to promise me that when we are older you won't marry anyone else."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Well, I am to be King one day right?" I nodded saying yes. "So that means I get to marry anyone I choose right?" Again I nodded my head. "What if I want to marry you?" I blushed a horrible shade of red._

 _"No you don't."_

 _"Yes I do!" he exclaimed loudly, making me jump. He took a deep breath as though he was trying to calm himself down. "I like you. I know you like me so we can get married. Mother and father would approve." I looked down at my lap not knowing what to say. I was five. I was flattered. I looked up at him to see barely covered impatience._

 _"Um, what if they don't approve?"_

 _"I don't care." He dismissed my worries. He was so calm for a six year old. "I will be King one day and when that day comes I am going to tell the world how you will be my Queen. Mine. No one else's." His eyes hardened slightly as he looked at me and I got chills. I gulped. "So you have to make sure your parent's don't find someone for you okay?"_

 _"Okay Joffrey."_

 _"You promise?" I paused._

 _"I promise."_

I woke with a gasp. Grim immediately lifted his head up alert. I took a deep breath, ran a hand over my face before stroking Grim's head. "It's okay boy." I muttered as I lay back down. It seemed to make sense now. I never understood why I always kicked up such a fuss whenever mother and father talked about getting me betrothed. Deep down I knew I had made a promise and intended on keeping it – I just didn't remember making it.

I groaned in annoyance. From the colour of the sky it was clearly still very early in the morning. Maybe I should try to sleep some more. I did manage to fall back asleep, a dreamless one thankfully. I got dressed that morning, had breakfast, did my lesson with the Septa then decided to take Grim for a walk through the woods. It was only twenty minutes in that I realised I was in the same spot that me and Joffrey ended up at when I became too scared to go on.

I frowned. I knew he would be arriving any day now but I had no idea if he remembered me and even if he did, I bet he forgot the promise he made me. I tried not to feel saddened but I couldn't help it. "Pathetic." I whispered harshly to myself. After the walk, and Grim being fed, I went back to my chamber. I wanted to be on my own. Unfortunately this day was just not my day.

Sansa came barging through the door with a stupid grin on her face. She was practically bouncing with excitement. "Quick, we have to get ready. They're here!" I froze.

"Wait, you mean-"

"The King, the Queen… and the Prince!" She spun around happily before forcefully dragging my off the bed. I changed into a simple light blue dress and just left my hair down in its natural curls. Afterwards my twin dragged me outside. A flashback of the last time they arrived flew through my head. I smiled at the old memory. Once again I was stood between Robb and Sansa. Where was Arya? I started to panic. I knew I shouldn't have as she was always wondering off but she was my little sister and I cared for her deeply.

Thankfully she came running up with a silver helmet on her head. I smiled fondly at her, especially the expression on her face when father took it off her. Eventually they arrived and I immediately spotted Joffrey riding in on his horse. The years had done him well I noted. I bit my lip at my thought. I frowned at the way my twin was looking at him. I tried not to be jealous. There was no reason to be.

I looked to see if Joffrey was looking at her (he probably was as everyone always said she was the prettiest) but I was pleasantly surprised to see him looking at me instead. From the look in his eyes I knew that he remembered. Or maybe that was what I was trying to fool myself into believing. He jumped down from his horse gracefully then turned his gaze back on me.

His mouth turned into a slight smirk which sent familiar chills through my body. I had seen that smirk, I remembered that smirk, from when we were children and something greatly amused him. I hesitantly smiled back at him and I was happy to see the smirk turned into an actual smile. Soon enough the King rode up and was helped down from his horse. My god he had gotten fat!

Everyone knelt down in respect as the King approached. He stood right in front of my father. Father then stood suddenly which in turn made everyone else stand. They greeted one another with insults before hugging each other warmly. It was then that the Queen stepped out of the carriage with her other two children. Tommen, there he was. I remembered him but the girl I had never met. The Queen was just as beautiful as the last time I saw her. I smiled at that.

Father kissed her hand respectfully and my mother curtsied. I caught Joffrey's eyes once more. His face was serious and there was no hint of a smile on his face at all. I frowned. "Take me to your crypts." The King said, gaining my attention. It was no secret as to why he wanted to be there. "I want to pay my respects."

"We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." The Queen said. I genuinely felt bad for her when she was clearly dismissed. Father gave her a sympathetic and apologetic look before following the King. That was a clear dismissal for everyone else as everyone seemed to disperse after that.

"Why don't you girls go to your rooms." Mother told us. Sansa looked like she wanted to say something but kept her mouth shut. "Relax before the feast." We agreed and did what she said. We chatted idly until we came to our chambers and parted. I sighed, slipping off my shoes and crawling onto the bed for some comfort. Grim jumped on the bed. He was going to be locked in my room until they left. Mother didn't want any trouble with them and thought it best if they were kept at bay.

My plan was to take him for a walk after dark. He would go crazy if locked up in this room. Who knows how long they planned to stay for. I felt my eyes slowly start to droop as I cuddled up with Grim until I heard my door creak open and then Grim's growling. I turned around only to get shocked with the sight of Joffrey stood in my doorway. He was looking nervously at Grim.

"It's alright boy." I cooed stoking his head. He relaxed at my touch and lay back down on the bed. "I'm sorry about that, my Prince." Joffrey shut the door behind him and walked further into the room.

"I haven't been inside this room in years." He muttered more to himself. "I hope our tradition is still intact." I felt elated with the knowledge that he remembered. He smiled softly at me.

"Of course it is." I replied.

"Good." There was a slight pause. "So, how has everything been since-"

"Since I was five?" He nodded his head twice before sitting on the edge of my bed, giving Grim a quick glance. "Um, boring. Dealing with growing up and becoming a lady. Marriage-"

"I hope you remembered your promise." Joffrey said softly. His face seemed serene but his eyes were dark. "I didn't forget it all these years and I don't plan on backing out on it. I meant what I said." I slowly nodded my head. Wow.

"I um… I don't break promises." I finally told him. He finally smiled making the atmosphere lighten considerably.

"Do you remember the time we snuck out at night and started to sword fight?" I suddenly started to laugh whilst nodding my head.

"Yes I do. Your mother couldn't understand how you ended up with a bruise on your chin." Joffrey groaned as though he was remembering the pain. "I hit you in the face with the wooden sword."

"In my defence it was dark and I could barely see." He scoffed. I rolled my eyes at his childishness. Parts of him had obviously never grown up. "What about you? The time we were at the pond and you fell in. Do you remember? You couldn't swim so I had to go in and save you." I blushed at the memory.

"My mother was so worried." I mumbled. I had come back soaking wet, shaking, pale and crying. Joffrey had been holding me up soaking wet too. "So was yours. Then there was the time you dragged me out into the woods at night. I can't believe you did that." Joffrey suddenly started to laugh.

"You were so scared!" he chuckled happily. "You were clinging to me as though I was your life line. You were too scared to let go. Then you made us turn back."

"You never told me what the purpose of that was." I grumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Remember? You told me you wanted to show me something. I doubt you remember but-"

"No I do remember." He muttered. He moved so he was sat right next to me then took a hold of my hand in his larger one.

"What was it?" He looked me in the eyes and I couldn't help but think how beautiful his eyes were.

"It wasn't anything." He said, confusing me. "I just wanted to scare you."

"Why would you do that?" I exclaimed offended.

"Because I wanted you to want me to protect you." He replied with a small grin. I stopped. Did he just say that? "I liked you. I wanted you to cling to me. I wanted to see the trust in your eyes as I held you and promised to keep you safe. I obviously went about it all wrong but I was only six." I couldn't help but smile. In a weird way it was rather cute and sweet.

"I did want you to protect me. And I trusted you to do that. I still do."

"Good, because we are going to be man and wife." He breathed as he leaned in closer to me. My eyes flickered to his lips briefly before looking back to his eyes. I opened my mouth to reply to what he said last but he grabbed me by the back of the head and pressed his mouth upon mine. I gasped in surprise.

My body had tensed up slightly before I managed to relax myself properly and kiss him back. It lasted about five minutes but it left me breathless. He rested his forehead against my own as he stroked my hair.

"Should we have done that?" I panted. Joffrey shrugged and his face told me he really didn't care either way.

"You are going to be my wife no matter what happens so why fight it?" he hummed, pecking my lips lightly. I stroked his cheek before pulling apart.

"Joffrey, I don't know-"

"Don't even say that!" he snapped making me jump from the sheer loudness of it. "I want you, you want me, you made me a promise and you are going to live up to that promise. Got it?" He genuinely looked so angry that I was scared to say no. I gulped nervously. I slowly nodded my head. "Good." He said softly, kissing my cheek.

What have I gotten myself into?

Joffrey left around 30 minutes ago so he could get ready for the feast. Mother and Sansa had decided that we would get ready together. As of right now, Sansa was in a huff. She was sat on a stool with her arms crossed over her chest with a scowl covering her usually smiling face. Mother had just informed us that the King wanted to unite our houses and to do that he wanted to marry Joffrey with one of the Stark daughters. Sansa had been beside herself when she found out but that immediately vanished when mother informed us both that the one Joffrey would be marrying would be me. All because I was the elder twin.

Now Sansa was in a giant strop and seemed to hate me. "This isn't fair." She whined as mother continued to do her red hair into an up do.

My hair was going to be down. "Don't whine Sansa." Mother sighed. I could tell she was getting sick of her complaining. "This is the way it is." At least Joffrey got his own way, I thought. I frowned looking at my lap. "Olivia, why don't you get dressed. You have a special dress for this evening to mark the occasion."

"Mark the occasion?" I asked confused.

"Your betrothal to the future king." She replied softly as she finished Sansa's hair. "It will be announced tonight. They will also do an announcement back in Kings Landing."

"Is father taking the position?" Mother sighed. I felt quite bad for her but father was in a tricky situation. What was he meant to do, say no to the King?

"I don't know, now get dressed." I sighed standing up. I walked to the opposite side of the room where the dress was waiting. My jaw dropped as I spotted it. It was beautiful and nothing like the dresses I usually wear. I got undressed and slipped the thin, silky material over my body. It was the colour of lilacs. The soft material felt so good against my skin, as though it was caressing every part of me.

Mother did my hair simple yet elegant even though it was down. We were all being escorted to the feast tonight and since I was going to be married to the Prince; he was my escort. I didn't particularly know who was escorting Sansa but she left with mother five minutes ahead of me. I sat on the bed as I waited for Joffrey to arrive. I tapped my fingers against the thickness of the blankets upon the bed as a knock sounded through the room.

I quickly rose to answer the door. Joffrey was stood on the other side looking very smart in his attire. He gave me a smile before holding out his hand. I placed mine in his and blushed when he placed his mouth upon my hand to kiss it. "You look beautiful." He murmured.

"T-thank you." I cursed myself for stuttering.

"I hope you have heard the wonderful news?"

"About... about our-" Joffrey smiled patiently. He seemed amused. "Betrothal?"

"Of course, when father told me I was over the moon with it." He told me. I couldn't help but feel flattered. "I told you we would marry and now we are. Hopefully we can get married before I am King. I would rather not wait." I smiled nervously at him as he linked our arms together and started to drag me down the corridors until we came to the grand hall where the feast was being held.

"Thank you for escorting me Joffrey, I hope to see you later tonight-"

"What are you talking about?" he interrupted. "You are to be sitting by me tonight. Mother thought it would be appropriate since our engagement is being announced to them tonight." I nodded my head lightly and allowed him to drag me to where our seats were. I tried to ignore the glare my twin gave me as we passed.

I smiled as Joffrey held my seat out for me. How sweet of him. The feast passed in a blur of noise. I couldn't help but notice the look of disdain on Joffrey's face as he watched his father groping women as the night went on and he grew more drunk and rowdy. Joffrey took a sip of wine before carefully setting it back down. I cautiously took hold of his hand.

"Ignore him." I said quietly so that only he would hear me. He sneered.

"How am I meant to ignore him? Have you seen him, he is a disgrace!" I squeezed his hand comfortingly. I was about to say something else when the Queen rose from her seat. I kept my eyes on Sansa as the Queen announced that her son was to be married to the eldest Stark girl. Her face was a mixture of emotions and I felt truly bad that I was the cause. "Do you want to dance with me?" I looked up in shock. Did he really just ask me that? "I remember we did it once or twice when we were children so why not do it again?"

"I'd love to." We stood and made our way to the centre of the floor. My right hand was in his left, the other was on his shoulder whereas his other hand was around my waist. There was only us for a few moments before others got up and started to dance too. I was thankful because I didn't really like having everyone watch us dance.

I lowered my head onto his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. It seemed a little bit too fast. That made me smile. He let go of my hand so it fell against his shoulder and he wrapped both of his arms around me. "You know I never once forgot you." He whispered, lowering his cheek to the top of my head. "I thought about you all the time. After I left I found it so hard to fall asleep. I was used to you being there with me."

"Me too." I whispered back. My eyes were closed as I remembered all the times I stayed up all night because I just couldn't fall asleep as he wasn't there with me. "It took a while to finally manage to do it again." I raised my head, looking into his blue eyes. I stroked his cheek softly before lowering my hand back to his shoulder. "I didn't think I would ever see you again."

Joffrey smiled sadly at me. "I didn't either." He admitted. "But now that I have you I am not letting you go. Ever." As I looked into his eyes I saw the raw possessiveness that was lurking beneath them. It made me shiver. He rested our foreheads together, completely forgetting about all the other people in the room. It was just me and him. Us.

"I'm glad you're back." I breathed.

"Me too. You're mine and I am never letting you slip away again." He vowed. Soon the feast was over and we were all allowed to go to bed. I was thankful. It had been a very emotional day. I took off the beautiful dress and slipped on my nightgown. I waited patiently in the warm bed for Joffrey to arrive. It was about forty minutes before he did.

The door creaked open and in popped his blond head. "I am sorry I am late. My mother stopped by and wanted to talk to me."

"It's fine." I said, shaking my head. Joffrey crawled in the bed and I immediately turned around whilst his arms went around me. I sighed in content. I had missed this. "How long are you staying for?"

"I don't know. As long as it takes until my father convinces yours to become the hand." He answered. I nodded my head then closed my eyes. "Go to sleep." His arms wrapped tightly around me as though he was scared I was going to disappear. It was a great feeling to fall asleep in the arms of someone you knew would keep you safe and look after you no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Games of Thrones. The only thing I own is my OC Olivia.

 **Warnings:** This story will be a mature one so you are warned.

Follow me on **Facebook** : Michaela Brown  
Follow me on **Twitter** : MichaelaBrown_  
Follow me on **Instagram** : MichaelaJessicaBrown

* * *

 **Chapter Two **

It had been only four days since the King and Queen arrived here in Winterfell. Four days since Sansa had stopped talking to me. I honestly felt like slapping her for being so childish and pathetic. Like it was my fault? I just wanted her to get over it – I wanted my sister back. Joffrey had been showing off at one point as I found him having a sword fight against my brother Robb.

This wasn't an insult to Joffrey but if he were to fight against my brother he would lose every time. Robb was very good at handling a sword. I wasn't too happy when Robb had to use a wooden sword when Joffrey was given a real one. Arya was herself – disappeared often. When I wasn't with Joffrey I was on my own just randomly walking, going wherever my feet took me.

That is what I was doing right now. The sky had darkened some time ago, supper had been served but I didn't feel like going back. I wasn't very hungry. Besides, I couldn't be doing with the horrible stares I would get off Sansa and her friend. Nor could I deal with the looks from my mother. She kept giving me these sad looks. It was driving me mad.

Father still had not agreed to be the hand.

I picked up my dress as I continued to walk when I noticed that the grass was getting thicker and wilder. I know it was stupid of me to go walking in the woods late at night but I needed to go somewhere that I knew I would get some peace and quiet. After another ten minutes of walking I stumbled upon a tree whose trunk was thick and dark with moss.

There was a part of the roots that was sticking up from under the mud and leaves creating a perfect place to sit down. I could even lean my back up against the tree trunk as there was a wonderful spot free of moss. I groaned in annoyance as I leaned back only to have the pins that were in my hair to poke into the back of my head.

I tried to ignore it, and reposition my head, but I couldn't. In frustration I yanked them out of my hair and onto the grassy floor. My dark hair pooled around my shoulders in soft waves as I let out a sigh of contentment. Silence wrapped its arms around me in a calming embrace, leaving my mind feeling fuzzy. It wasn't until I heard a twig branch snap that I realised I was falling asleep. Not the best idea – to fall asleep in the woods. Alone.

I quickly tried to scan the area but it was too dark. The leaves from up above were blocking out the moon and stars. I quietly, and carefully, placed my feet back on the ground before standing up. I had to keep one hand on the tree, ignoring the moss I was groping, to keep my balance. "Hello?" I called only to receive an empty response. I called out twice more but still nothing. I jumped, my heartbeat speeding up, as the sound of a twig snapping echoed through the trees.

It was almost like I was being teased. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down then held it as a bush started to rustle. The breath I was holding exhaled sharply as out came a baby deer. I laughed incredulously to myself at the way I was panicking over nothing. The baby deer slowly, cautiously, approached me. I held out my hand as a sort of peace offering.

It took some time but the baby deer finally got up close to me after making the decision it could trust me. I let out a quiet giggle as it licked my palm. "You are beautiful." I breathed as I stroked his head. He butted his head into my head – obviously liking the attention I was giving him. "Where is your mommy huh?" Despite the fact I knew the deer couldn't reply to me I continued to talk to the deer as if it was a human being.

"Olivia?" I heard a male voice call out which in turn caused the deer to sprint off. I sighed. "Olivia, what are you doing?" I raised my head to find Jon. I grinned innocently at him which caused him to roll his eyes. "You know when you pull that face I automatically suspect you have done something."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well thanks!" I stood up before walking towards him. "I just wanted some alone time. I didn't realise it had gotten so late." I heard Jon scoff as he looked at me. There was silent amusement dancing in his eyes along with another emotion I couldn't really figure out.

"Father has been worried. You didn't show for supper." He said softly as though trying not to disrupt the calm and still atmosphere that was around us. "Also your husband-to-be has been practically climbing the walls. No one could find you anywhere. He was worried apparently." I laughed once more at the disbelief that had entered his voice at the end.

"Well, I am sorry for worrying them."

"You worried me too."

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely. He gave me one of his rare smiles as we stopped outside my chamber.

"Go to bed. Sleep." He kissed my forehead, wished me goodnight before he left. I entered my room feeling a little sluggish and tired. That all left when I saw Joffrey sat on my bed. He raised his head as I entered.

"Where were you? Do you know how worried I was? You need to tell me when you go somewhere!" He got off the bed and raced towards me. My eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me?" I scoffed. "I need to tell you when I go somewhere?"

"Yes!" he snapped. "What if something happens to you and I don't know where you are? How am I supposed to help?" He had a point but still. It sounded a little like I would have no privacy. I realised he must have been waiting for me to say something as he was just staring at me – and he looked impatient and annoyed.

"Um, I don't want to."

"You have no choice." He said through clenched teeth. "I will be back shortly. Get changed." With that he stormed from the room little a pathetic child in my opinion. I let it go and quickly got changed. I crawled into bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

The next morning I awoke alone which made me wonder if Joffrey stayed last night or not. I shrugged it off and got out of bed. I was dressed in a lovely pale magenta dress with my hair up (much to my annoyance). As I entered the hall for breakfast I found Joffrey already seated. Jon wasn't here. He had taken Grim (my direwolf) with him and his own pup. He had just gone to take them for a walk and offered to take my own. I was thankful.

I glanced at Sansa as I passed. She didn't give me the death stare but she didn't look too please to see me. Still, it was progress.

I sat next to Joffrey then grabbed a few things to eat. "How did you sleep?" he asked me.

"Good, did… did you come back last night?" I don't know why I was so hesitant and nervous to ask him that but I was. He took a sip of whatever it was that he was drinking before angling his body more towards me.

"No." he said bluntly. His honest answer hurt – he sounded like he didn't care. "I felt like I needed to stay away before I did something I regretted. However, I am glad you slept well. I slept terribly."

"Why?" I whispered.

"Why what?"

"Why did you sleep so terribly?"

"You were not there." I think I melted slightly at the confession. I smiled softy at him as I grabbed his hand that was placed upon his leg.

"It was only because I was so very tired. Otherwise I would have slept just as terribly as you." I replied. His lips quirked upwards.

"That is good to hear." Was all he said before returning back to his food. After breakfast I ended up meeting up with Jon. Grim jumped up at me making me laugh.

"Hey boy!" I cooed, scratching behind his ears. "Did you have fun with Jon and Ghost?" I raised my head when I heard Jon laughing. "What?"

"Ever since you were little you had a thing for talking to animals as if they were humans." We shared a smile before I left to go see Sansa. It was my mission to get my sister back. As if she was hating on me because of a boy. A prince yes – but still a boy. I knocked on Sansa's door three times before it was flung open. She froze when she saw me.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"My sister back." I replied. Grim ran passed Sansa and into her room. Probably to find Lady (Sansa's direwolf). She sighed and opened the door wide. I thanked her before walking inside. Lady and Grim were on top of the bed sniffing each other making me smile in amusement. I turned towards Sansa when I heard the door shut. "Look I know you hate me-"

"I don't hate you." She interrupted. She was looking at the floor with her arms folded across her chest. I didn't reply until she raised her head to look at me.

"Then why are you treating me like this?"

"Because… because you can't know what this feels like." She whispered sadly. "To feel so underappreciated, ugly, unwanted, so, so, so…"

"Sansa! None of that is true!" I snapped.

"Then how comes you get to marry Joffrey?" she yelled. "How comes he seems so pleased about it too? Not once did it go through his mind 'hmm, I wonder what it would be like if I were to marry Sansa instead?' Never. And do you know why?" I simply shook my head. "Because he has never given me a second glance. He always thought you were more beautiful than me. Do you understand what it is like to be living in someone's shadow?"

"Sansa I-" I stopped. I didn't know how to go on. The wolves were staring at us like they could smell the tension. "I never meant for you to ever feel like that. Not once. And you have to understand that when Joffrey met you as a child you were all over him. A little boy does not like that type of thing. It put him off. I wasn't like that. I played games with him, had sword fights."

I cautiously stepped towards her before wrapping my arms around her body. My body sagged as she automatically wrapped her arms around me too. I was so scared she was going to reject me.

"I love you Sansa. You are my twin. I don't want us to fight. I want us to get back to how we were before." I heard her sniff as she lifted her head. She gave me a watery smile which I returned. She mumbled something under her breath that I didn't catch. "What was that?"

"I love you too." She stressed with a sigh as though it was causing her great discomfort just to say it. I laughed under my breath before pulling her in for another hug. Grim and Lady obviously thought it was their turn for a hug as they literally pounced on us. Sansa ended up on the floor but luckily I managed to stay standing despite taking a tumble into the wall.

I spent some more time with Sansa before calling Grim so he could be fed. I didn't care that I was getting dirty. I sat on the floor as Grim ate his meat. After he was done he came strolling over to me before plopping down on the ground, his head in my lap. I spent about thirty minutes sat there cuddling up to Grim, watching the sky change colour before getting up, putting Grim away and heading off for dinner.

Thankfully as I passed Sansa when I entered she gave me a small smile instead of her usual evil death stare. "You're in a good mood." Joffrey stated as I sat down. I hummed happily before grabbing some food. "Why?" I turned to look at him. He had an expectant look on his face.

"Just… Sansa and I are getting on again. That is all." I explained. He hummed thoughtfully before turning away leaving me feeling confused. I shrugged it off and started to eat. Afterwards I made my way over to father. He gave me a quick tight hug before letting go. "So, have you made a decision yet?"

"Actually I have." He replied quietly. He placed one of his hands upon my shoulder. "I am taking the position." Part of me was sad but another was very happy he was agreeing to take the position. We chatted for a few more minutes before I left. I got Grim and went to my chambers. As I was laid curled up in bed with Grim snuggled up next to me, a soft tapping came from my door.

"Who is it?" I called out. My voice seemed to shatter the silence that had formed.

"Joffrey."

"Oh, come on in Joffrey." I responded, sitting up. He shut the door behind him then came and sat next to me on the bed. "How are you?" He stroked my hair softly as he looked at me.

"Well." Was all he said. "But tired." I nodded, remembering how he told me he didn't sleep too well last night. He got into bed with his arms around me, Grim at the bottom next to our feet. I turned around so my head was laying on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. The blond underneath me fell asleep within seconds of resting his head down on the pillow but for some strange reason sleep was running away from me.

I didn't know why, but I felt like something terrible was going to happen.

 **I apologise for this chapter being so short but I hadn't updated in a while since my first chapter because I have moved house and was really busy. Still, I am sorry. I hope you guys liked it despite the fact this is only a filler chapter.**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
